Katie Brown
by laney08
Summary: Katie Brown took a risk many years ago and decided to change her life despite the risks. she is now a different and happy person who is best friends with the Salvatore's. They know nothing about her old life so what she going to do when her past catches up with her new life, will she stay and protect her friends or will she run away and keep running from her old identity
1. Katie Brown

Katie Brown

_**Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all.**_

_**That one step must start the journey of a new life and that's what Katie Brown did 100's and 100's of years ago. She knew that she couldn't go back and start a new beginning but she knew she could start today and make a new ending for her life story. She changed everything about her and the way she thought but in process she had to say goodbye to her old life and associates in order to become a better person. But what happens when her past that she tried so hard to hide comes in between her current new life, will she be able to cope and keep her loved ones safe or will she give in and go back to being the girl in her past.**_


	2. New Life

Chapter 1

"Stefan I will be home soon, we can talk then "I said before hanging up the phone. I was in the middle of packing to go back to my friends in mystic falls. My name is Katie Brown and I have been best friends with the Salvatore Brothers since they were turned into Vampires. They had trouble at the start and you could say I helped them out, ever since then I have been living with both of them, but mainly Stefan because Damon would like to be alone. I loved living with Stefan but it is hard a lot of the times because secretly I am madly in love with him but I know for his safety we can only be friends. For many years I have had to keep his past secret, out past secret and it was my job for him to never find out about any of it.

I drive past the welcome sign and wonder how a small town like this has so many different secrets and past. For instance not only are their vampires living here we have also just found out that werewolves exist as well, but unlike Stefan and Damon I already knew that. I drive home and was about to enter but then I saw Damon talking to someone I never thought I see again, for many years I have tried to stay away from anyone associated with my past but how come one is in our house but most importantly what is she looking for. I know I couldn't risk her seeing me, so I jump quickly into my car and drive off not knowing where I was heading all I knew was I couldn't be anywhere near her.

**Damon P.O.V**

"So tell me more about Elijah and Klaus" I said as I got a drink and joined Rose in the lounge room, she had just turned up after we killed Elijah. I didn't know if I could trust her but in knew I had to get some information.

"Well they are called the Originals because they are from the first family of Vampires. I am surprised you haven't heard of them because they are very infamous." She said as she sat down and looked at me. I wondered how someone so pretty could end up tangled in this mess.

"Nope sorry, tonight was the first" I said before giving her my smirk which made every girl fall for me. She just smiled and continued.

"Well I have only met Elijah, No one I know has ever met or seen Klaus, he is like unreachable. The only way you can get to him is through someone that finds Elijah then somehow Elijah get through to him. Even though he is nowhere to be seen everyone knows of him." She said as she glanced around the house looking at different things. These Originals seem pretty bad and they are coming after Elena.

"So it is just Elijah and Klaus" I said as I thought about all of it, Elijah was pretty easy to kill maybe Klaus would be as Easy, whenever he decides to show his face.

"Well yeah that's who I have mainly heard about, but however they do have a sister or had" she said as she turned to me. I just stopped drinking and looked up as well.

"What do you mean have or had" I said as I got up to join her, this made me interested again in the conversation.

"Well no one knows for sure if she is alive or not. Many years ago she just disappeared, many believed Klaus killed her because she betrayed him but others just think she got killed. However I do know whatever happened to her it made Elijah very upset" she said as she walked forward a little bit. "I know for a fact that Klaus and Elijah loved her very dearly' she said as she rejoined me on the sofa. That hadn't helped me a lot but I did find out that Klaus and Elijah did have a heart at one stage in their lifetime and did have someone they cared about, just makes me wonder what the hell happened to her. We talked for a while longer before we had some real fun, I did begin to trust her, and she had told me about the originals so I didn't begin to doubt her trust at all.


	3. Rose

Chapter 2

**Katie P.O.V**

After going home and finding Rose at my house, I knew that the only place I could go would be the grill, so I text Caroline and Tyler to see if they wanted to meet up. I knew Tyler was about to take his first transition and I could tell how hard and scared he was about it.

"So can I help in anyway with your transition, I know you must be terrified" I said as I drank my hot chocolate and looking across at Caroline and Tyler.

"Um I don't know, I actually have no idea what I am going to do yet" he said as he looked up a little bit, Caroline took his hand. I could tell her as being very supportive of him and it was a lot easier now knowing he knows about us as well. It wasn't long before a full moon.

We for a short while longer before they left to go and get set up, I wasn't long now before his first transition. I offered to go help them but I knew he was worried and already embarrassed as it was, so he just said he was going to be fine.

"Just remember to drink lots and lots of wolf Vervaine. I know it hurts but it will weaken" I said as I watched them leave the grill. I stayed there alone for a while longer, I knew I had to leave and go home. I knew I had to face her; I had to find out why she was here

I drove around for a while trying to avoid it so by the time I got home Damon's car had gone, so I knew he must have taken Rose away or had just gone out to pick up another girl. I walked in and was surprised to see her standing there, I just kept thinking to myself what is she doing here still? Did she notice me before or something? Or had she come to kill me after all this time.

Rose stood shocked she started to back away and I could tell she was frightened.

"Rose I am not going to hurt you, you know that. I have protected you before" I said as I walked towards her slowly, I could tell she was still frightened.

"I know, it is just that I am surprised to see you, that is all" she said. She had stopped walking backwards and was beginning to feel comfortable.

"Same" I said very briefly. My smile then turns down a little bit "you have been bitten" is said as I reached and lightly touched the bite on her neck. I knew she had been bitten by a werewolf.

She quickly covered it up and I knew she could tell what was going to happen. "I know I have only gotten a little while, but I am not scared to die" she said softly while looking down. I could tell she was upset. She then looked up again and readjusted herself.

"But let's not talk about me, where have you been. You like just dropped of the planet. I was worried sick about you" she said, she started to get louder and I knew it was getting to her.

"I know I should have left all those years ago but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to leave" I said stepping forward hoping she would understand the situation I was in, but I knew she wouldn't be able to, no one was going to understand.

She surprised me when she grabbed my hand. "You live here don't you?" she asked as she looked at me funny, I could tell she was putting it all together.

" Wow your Katie, the girl Damon has been talking about all night" she said as she continued to stare trying to read my face. I didn't look up because I felt bad about lying "They care about you, from what I have heard you have helped them a lot. I am just surprised you are actually Katie" she said as she looked me up and down smiling, and trying to recall everything she has learnt tonight. I knew she was probably shocked to learn all of this and anyone else would probably have freaked out but rose was always cool and calm. That's why many years ago we were best friends.

She kneeled down in front of me, she could tell I was upset and was worried she was going to tell. She took both of my hands and made me look at her. "I am not going to tell anyone, trust me. You helped all those years ago I wouldn't betray you but you do know they will be looking for you" she said. I looked up and could tell that she was worried for both me and the Salvatore's "From what I have seen so far, you have tried to make a new life and that's wonderful but we both know that the brothers are too close to your past, for both of your safety. You know it's time to move on" she said. I thought about it and knew where she was coming from. As much as I hated to admit she was right.

"Your right, don't worry I am leaving tonight. They are way too close to everything." I said as I got up and wiped a tear away. All of this was getting to me because I really cared about the Salvatore brothers and knew the only way to protect them was to run again. I talked to Rose for a while; I knew Damon would be back soon. She promised not to tell the Salvatore brothers anything. I said my goodbye and gathered my stuff because I knew I had to leave but honestly I just couldn't be there to watch her die. She was always so vibrant and happy and was one of the people I looked towards when trying to keep my humanity in place. I just couldn't sit there and watch her die.


	4. Decision

Chapter 3

**Katie P.O.V**

I decided to call Stefan and Damon after I had left and gotten myself a home to stay overnight in. I was really upset with the whole Rose situation. I hated how she had to run all these years just because she helped her friend out. Thinking about Rose and everything I had learnt about the sun and moon curse made me wonder about a lot of things. It made me wonder if running was the best solution. I knew it was for me but was it for my friends? I had made some really great friends in mystic falls and even though Stefan was dating Elena she was one of my really close friends. I was surprised when I first met her because she was so much a like to Katherine but after getting to know her, I could tell she was nothing like her. She was genuine and had a good heart but I do know for a fact that Damon also had feelings for her and I knew that there was going to be some drama soon. I thought about the situation and everything for a while and I figured that I was the only one capable of protecting them from what is about to happen. I knew I had to put their safety in front of mine and I knew I couldn't run anymore. That this was my life and I was going to go back and fight for it.

After deciding to go back to my new life, I knew I couldn't just go back I had to do some research and digging on some things about the curse. I knew it was going to help if I had some updated knowledge on it all. I didn't contact the brothers till a couple of days later, they thought I was still on my previous holiday and they didn't know that I had even returned to mystic falls. To be honest staying away kind of helped, it was hard being around Stefan and Elena all the time and wishing for what they had.

"hey guys, what you up to" I screamed as I walked through the front door, I was going to continue to my room but stopped when I saw the whole group their all wearing worried faces. "What is wrong with you guys" I said as I put my things down and walked into the lounge room to join the conversation.

"Long story short, A lady named Jules who has been in town and causing trouble has kidnapped Caroline and using her to get information or to kill us" Damon said as he turned round and then giving me his look that say I don't really care about this. I became concerned when I had heard that Caroline was kidnapped.

Are you serious, who is this Jules woman anyway and what does she want with you guys" I said as I walked into the middle, I could see Bonnie was trying to figure out a spell to locate her.

"She is a wolf and the only way we can get Caroline is if only the vampires go, she won't give her back to anyone else" Stefan said after getting of the lounge and joining Damon and I. We all knew we were the only ones that are vampires. I laughed at the answer.

"So basically is a suicide mission. In order to kill us" I said as I laughed a little bit more, I knew how much werewolves hated Vampires, this made me think about poor Caroline and how much torture she must be getting.

"Well what are we waiting for" I said as I began to walk out the door, Damon just looked up and cannot believe I said that.

"Woo, you saying we should go get her even though you just said it yourself that it is a suicide mission" Damon said running after me and making me stop before I left the house. I could see Stefan was also surprised.

"We are not just going to let her stay there, that's not right besides we are stronger then werewolves anyway." I said as I tried to push past him. I knew I had some convincing to do." Look Damon she thinks only you and Stefan will go she doesn't know am going so we can use that to our advantage." I said as I looked at him hoping he would change his mind. I kept my puppy dogs eyes on till he put hands down.

"Fine lets go, but if I die I will haunt you for the rest of your life" he said as he smiled at the end, to show me he was joking. Damon and I had always been like that, really close with each other with the same personality.

We went to go get Caroline, it took a little longer than expected because they had my wolves then I thought they had. I saw Tyler there and felt so bad because he was so confused with what was happening, I could tell ever since he got this wolf curse he hasn't felt like he belonged to anything or to anyone. I could tell he had feelings for Caroline but I hoped he would tell her how he felt, because I knew he didn't need any more confusion then he already has.

A couple of days had Passed since Caroline had gotten kidnapped. I talked to her for a little yesterday and got the feeling she wasn't coping very well, so she spent the night having a sleepover with the girls, they invited me but I knew they needed some bonding time just for the three of them. I remember when I had sleepovers with my best friend, even though we were vampires. Her name was Lexie and she was amazing at everything. She always seemed to listen and not judge me on my decision. It was hard not seeing her when we moved because she knew my secretes and even though I did trust her, I just hoped it wouldn't get around.

I stayed home today while Elena and Stefan left for a holiday and while Damon wen to mystic fall tea party, he said he had some things to handle. They haven't really told me much about what has been happening in mystic falls, they thought they were protecting me. I got my memory box from my wardrobe and decided to go through it all figuring no one was going to interrupt me beside Damon but he doesn't sneak through my things. I looked at letters, old clothing, Diaries and of course money and old photos. My old life was different, I hated remembering my old life but I knew I had to, to see how far I have come and changed. They say that it is impossible for someone to keep their humanity and the more you grow the more you lose it but I don't believe that because I am pretty old and still the most important thing in my life is my humanity.

After I finished looking at my old life I knew I had to re visit the past, to make me stronger. I decided to visit my old friend Lucy who was a fully grown very old witch. She knew my secret and she knew what I was capable of. I knew if I was going to stay here and protect this community I needed to be stronger then I am at the moment and I knew the only way to do that was to practice my magic and become half witch again.


	5. Dinner Party

Chapter 4

(A couple Days later)

**Katherine P.O.V**

I couldn't help but giggle after Damon left the tomb; he fell for my reaction after telling me about daggering Elijah. I knew it was long until Elijah was gone and the compulsion would wear off and I would be out to make trouble again. As much as I wanted to leave I knew they only good thing to do would help them with Klaus. I was the only one who knew information about him and I knew how Elena must be feeling, after all I did go through it all those years ago, but still that didn't mean I had to behave myself. I did know for a fact that if they killed Klaus then I would finally be free.

Katie P.O.V

I had been away for a couple of days spending time with Lucy. Luckily she was a very patient girl and she took her time showing me knew magic. No one knew I was half witch only my family trusted her and we knew she wouldn't betray us. Stefan had Rung and told me that he was taking Elena to the lake house and for a couple of days. When I asked about Damon and what he was up to, he just said everything was getting taken care off. I didn't know if he wasn't telling me because he wanted to protect me or if there was another reason. I tried to avoid Stefan an Elena as much as possible, I just couldn't stand to be in the same room as them sometimes, so I always tried to hang with Damon and that was cool because he was like my ultimate best friend and we talked about everything. That is why I decided to go home I knew that Stefan was away so I could have at least some days at home, just hanging around and spending time with Caroline and Tyler.

I just opened the front door and walked straight in throwing my bags to the ground. I saw some cars out the front and was wondering who was over and why they were. I thought I heard voices coming from the kitchen so began to walk through the dining room but stopping in the middle when I saw that they were all sitting round having dinner. I looked at Damon who had just realized I had interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting, who would have thought Damon Salvatore would host a dinner" I said laughing but trying to hold it back a little. Damon quickly came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I could tell he didn't want me here, but I didn't know why I could see Jenna and is knew girlfriend facing me. I didn't know why I wasn't welcomed.

"Oh Katie what are you doing here" he said coming in front of me and blocking my view of everyone. I just looked at him in confusion.

"I came home early, why what is going on" I said as I continued to look at him in confusion. He just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and took my hand before turning round and facing the guest.

"Guys this is Katie" Damon said introducing me to everyone. They had already gotten back to talking to them selves so they all stopped talking and the two guys turned round.

" Katie you know Jenna and Alarc and my new Girlfriend but this John and Elijah" he said ponting towards the group I gave them all a brief smile and then looked at the new people. I noticed the one not facing me turned only when he heard his name and that's when I saw him. I just looked at him in shock. As soon as he turned round and saw me I knew he knew it was me, his face turned into shock and surprise but he covered it up really well.

"Nice to meet you Katie, I heard you live here with the Salvatore's" he said getting up and placing a kiss on my hand, I could tell he was trying to cover his shock in his voice. I couldn't gather any words up so I just smiled at him briefly.

"Well I guess you're here now, why don't you join us" John said breaking the silence between Elijah and I who were just looking at each other. I looked over at john who was standing up, he had a weird look on his face and I knew he was up to something.

"I would love to" I said quietly before walking over to the empty spot next to Jenna, which was facing Alarc and Elijah. Well I got my food, even though the rest of the group had nearly finished. Elijah and I couldn't stop looking at each other; sometimes it was glances other times we got caught up in our own little world only to get brought back after someone start speaking to us. I could see Damon looking between us and I knew he thought something was going on.

"So how did you guy meet" John said looking at Damon and I. He was defiantly up to something but I had no clue what it was. He knew we were both Vampires who had lived for many years. I looked at him with a face before turning towards Damon giving him a face that said I would take this question.

"Well if you must know john, I have lived next to Stefan and Damon basically my whole life. You see my parents died when I was 2, so I was raised by my brothers and sister, but especially my older brother" I said giving a quick glance up at Elijah, I could he was very interested in my fake story.

" They sacrificed a lot after my parents died , so when I was 15 Stefan and Damon moved in next door, they had been through the same things so we bonded a lot over that, we became best friends Anyway so after that when I turned 17 I decided to move in the with them . To give my other family a chance of having their own life and making their own families instead of babysitting and raising me. "I said while looking back into my dinner and trying to hold back the tears. It was hard to bring up the past especially when I was human. Even though it was a cover story, something's were very true about it. The table was silent for a couple of minutes; I had glanced at Elijah and had seen his face soften into sadness.

"So why don't the girls come help me in the kitchen" Damon's girlfriend said after Damon had given her a little nudge, I knew he was up to something but I didn't know what. I looked at him strangely before getting up and joining them in the kitchen.

**Damon P.O.V**

After the girls had gone I knew I had to act cool and calm so Elijah didn't think anything was going on but for some reason I knew he looked very distracted. I looked at the kitchen and hoped Katie was not watching or listening.

"So what is the deal Elijah" I asked, not really caring about his answer. He turned towards me and looed surprised.

"What are you going on about "he said looking around the table? Alarc and john had very confused faces as well.

"I have been watching the way you look at her; don't get any ideas in that old head of yours. Katie doesn't know a lot about what is happening. I do not want her involved in any of this. She is to innocent." I said, while quickly looking towards the kitchen. Elijah had a very strange look on his face before it turned into calmness.

"Don't worry, I understand. Katie has to stay out of it. She seems like a really nice girl," he said while quickly taking a sip of drink. "Too nice to get caught in any of this" he said before the girls returned into the dining room. I kept staring at him he seemed generally concerned about her, I had no idea why but he did. We both looked up at her while she entered and she just glared at me so I knew she could hear what I said to Elijah.

We generally got into conversation again. I had already been notified by Elena not to Dagger Elijah because vampires can't use the Daggers. I had noticed that Alarc and Jenna were not in the room, we were get quite into a good topic we all of the sudden Alarc was behind Elijah stabbing him in the heart from the back. I was surprised as I watched Elijah go grey and dead. I looked over at Katie as she had a shocked and a confused face. Alarc pulled the dagger out and placed it on the table before leaving; I knew I had to put Elijah down in the cellar. I had only been turned round for a few seconds before I answered my phone to a frantic Elena.


	6. Author Notes

Author Notes

So this is a quick story I came up with, not as good as the first one. I would still love feedback to help me with my writing

Thanks


	7. Answers

Chapter 6

"Well you have the most important thing in Klaus's and Elijah life, you have something they would do anything to protect" she said as she gave everyone a smirk. I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"What is that" Elena asked as everyone look around in confusion, what did we have that they wanted besides Elena.

"You have her" she said as she looked and pointed to me, everyone turned and face me. I just sat there with a horrid face.

"What are you talking about" Damon said in confusion as the rest of the group continued to glance between Katherine and I.

"She is the most important thing to Elijah and Klaus" she said as she continued to stare at me. Stefan looked at me wanting an explanation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said as I looked at the group, for some reason I had a pretty clear idea on what she meant.

"Don't play dumb, I knew who you were the first time I saw a picture of you with Stefan and Damon" she said as she walked towards me. "So what should I call you Katie Brown or Annie Mikaelson "she asked as she kept staring at me with her grin? I didn't know what to say or what to do, she knew who I was, and she knew my old identity.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asked as he got up and came towards me as well. The whole group was staring at me with confused grins. Katherine glanced at the group before turning towards me again. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" she asked before laughing a little bit. She loved all of this. I kept staring at her hoping this would go away.

"What is she talking about. Who is Annie?" Damon yelled, he had gotten up and I could tell he was very angry and wanted to know what she was talking about. I stood up and took a slow breath.

"I am, my real name is Annie not Katie" I said softly, I didn't know how to explain it to them and I didn't know what to say and what to keep a secret." What "was the word he could only get out?

"So your real name is Annie, how is this connected to Elijah and Klaus" Elena asked as she got up from under Stefan's arm.

"Well… Well I have known Elijah and Klaus for a lot of years since I was human. They are… they are my brothers" I said saying the last bit really fast, I just wanted to get it all out and take the shit they were going to give me.

"What did you just say" Bonnie said joining the conversation. I could see Elena and the brothers just glancing at each other in shock.

"So you are the sister of Elijah and Klaus, wouldn't that make you a" Damon began walking towards me even closer.

"An original, yes I am an Original. One of the first vampires made" I said as continued to look at him, I tried to hide the tears because this was the first time I had told anyone basically.

"You're an Original, you got to be joking me" Stefan said as he got up. I could see the anger in his face.

"It is impossible, we have lived with you for year and years and we have not once heard you mention the Originals." Stefan said as he continued to pace around the room. I hated seeing the man that I loved Angry.

"It is because I haven't seen my brothers in years, that was my old life and I walked away from that." I said as I walked towards him trying to make him calm down, he just took steps backwards. I saw Damon face change.

"Have you been on their side this whole time" he screamed while he pushed me against the wall, I didn't know he would ever get this angry at me.

"NO, NO trust me, that night at the dinner party was the first time I had seen him. Besides I was already Katie when I met you guys. I didn't know this was going to happen I promise. The only reason I came to mystic falls all those years ago was I heard Katherine was there and I thought if I was to find her, I could contact Klaus and tell him of her where about" I said while glancing over at Katherine who had suddenly become really angry, she just continued to glare at me like everyone else. "If I told Klaus where she was, then that would get him of my back, but I didn't expect to meet you guys and actually enjoy your company. I knew I should have left but I just couldn't you were both so nice and always made me feel like family. "I said, Damon had back of a little but was still in my face. We just stared at each other until Elena broke the silence.

"Get off your back? Was Klaus chasing you as well" she asked with a concern face, I couldn't help byt laugh at her concern.

"ha ha not in the way you think, yeah he was looking but it was because he an Elijah have always been over protective of me, but I couldn't handle it anymore, So I thought if I gave him Katherine position. Then he would" I said but was cut off by Stefan

"He would leave you alone" he said as everyone turned to face him, I just smiled loving the way he was always so smart. Everyone glanced between Katherine and I.

"Yes but I knew she would have been gone by then and she would have been safe. " I said trying to calm down the environment.

"How could you live with us and not tell us" Damon said trying to work everyone up again and it was working. I just shook my head, it wasn't really a big deal and besides it is not like I lived with him for all those years. " you don't understand, my old life was very difficult not just from running away from people but also when I was human" I said walking into the middle of the room, I was getting very upset now. They didn't understand that everything I did was for me to be able to become a better person. "Elijah and Klaus did everything they could to keep me out of their business but every time they tried to give me a normal life someone would come in and wreck it. I couldn't take the killing and the moving around any longer, I needed to be alone, I needed a new life and needed to become someone else, so I made up Katie" I said while using my hands to get my point across, everyone just stared at me in shockness. I understood how they were shocked and I knew they needed time to get it through their heads.

"It is funny, I have heard so much about you, you are like famous in the Vampire world" Katherine said while walking up to me, I didn't need her bullshit right now.

"Being a Vampire changed my family, I couldn't let that happen to me" I said to her as she continued to walk up towards me. Luckily Elena broke the silence.

"So you really Know Klaus" she asked making both Katherine and I, look up to her.

"Yeah, I do. I haven't seen him in a long time though" I said turning towards her and blocking Katherine's way. "Last night was the First time I saw Elijah in many years, that's why I was so shocked" I said while looking at them, they all had shocked faces.

"I don't know if we can trust her, how do we know she didn't tell Rose about Elena being here in the first place" Bonnie said while storming towards the group totally ignoring I was still in the room.

"I never told Rose about Elena, she is my friend" I said trying to stay calm. Bonnie had no right to say this stuff. "I haven't had contact with them, I am not Annie anymore. I was different" I said as I continued to look at her seeing if she believed me, even though it wasn't 100% true they didn't need to know that. "Why would I come back here, Elijah told me to run it was the only safe option, but I came back doesn't that prove something" I said, wondering if that would ease the tension. I could see Stefan and Damon becoming a lot calmer.

"Look I will answer any questions you have" I said. I knew this would change their minds; they tried everything to get information about Klaus. Elena was the first to answer.

"Why does Klaus need the Moonstone" she asked, I knew she would luckily I could answer that without hurting Klaus.

"It will kill the curse that will allow Klaus become a hybrid" I said, they looked at each other in Confusion.

"Hybrid?" Stefan asked as he looked at me. He had no idea what a hybrid was.

"A Hybrid is half Vampire and Half Werewolf. It will trigger it. This will allow him to make his own blood line, just by turning werewolves into Vampires. This will allow him to control them" I said as I looked at them. I hoped they understood now what was happening.

"Before you ask, there is nothing to stop Klaus. He has been thinking about this and planning this for nearly a thousand years" I said as I looked at them. As much as I wanted to help, Klaus was stronger.

"There has to be something stronger, anything" Damon yelled while storming around the living room.

"No, there is nothing stronger then Klaus. He is the strongest Vampire Alive" I said as I looked at the group. I was going to continue but stopped mid-sentence.

"Your being Modest, my love" I heard coming from the front, just like me the group was also wondering who was saying it.

"Elijah, good to see you again" I said as I watched him walk towards me. He pulled me into a big hug before turning towards the group. I could see the group had tensed up already. I thought Damon was going to attack but he manages to stay calm.

"Elijah what are you talking about" Stefan asked as he looked at me curiously. I didn't want Elijah to bring it up but I knew he would, this was something I also wanted to keep in my past.

"Well technically he is not the strongest Vampire" he said while looking back at me, then again towards the group. I rolled my eyes hoping he wouldn't continue. "Katie or Annie here is the strongest Vampire" he said while pointing back towards me, I dint want this.

"What are you talking about" Katherine said as she stepped forward, she was really curious.

"Well Katie was turned a couple of years after us. You see when we were turned she was only about 13, we knew that she was too young to be turned, so we waited till she was 17, then our mother turned her but she used a different witch, little did we know that witch had her own agenda. Long story short the witch cast a spelled and when she was turned into a Vampire she also became half witch, so she is like Klaus but A witch not a Werewolf." He said. The group looked at each other than towards me; I didn't know what to say or how to act.

"So you're not only Vampire but also a witch and you are the strongest Vampire ever" Elena asked as she looked at me while pointing. I just nodded softly hoping it wouldn't trigger any memories I had of my past life. Elijah looked at me and could tell he had made me sad. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

"That's one of the reasons, Klaus and I have tried so hard to protect her, there are stories of an Original sister who was more powerful but we made people believe they were rumors. Little did we know us trying to protect her we were actually smothering her, that's one of the reasons she left. She needed to live alone. We were killing her" he said as he squeezed my hand, I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't.

"Hang on but if she is a powerful witch, then why can't she be used, why does Klaus have all these other witches, if he knows about Katie" Stefan said as he looked at me.

"Look Klaus might be an evil person, but when it comes to family especially Katie he will do anything for her, he never wanted her to become part of it or be part in the middle. He has always tried to keep her from it and keep her powers a secret" Elijah said as he looked back at me. I always wondered why Klaus was always nice to me.

Everyone looked at me with weird faces. They couldn't believe that I was an Original and that Klaus actually cared about me.


	8. Goodnight

Chapter 7

**Elijah P.O.V**

I stood next to my little sister as she faced questions from the group. Even though she was younger than me I still seemed to look up to her. She was stronger and braver than I will ever be and I am so happy she has changed her life. I am just scared if Klaus gets to her. We all discussed things for a little longer, I knew she was getting tired and a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing. Soon she had said her goodbyes and went to be.

"I am proud of you, you know that right" I said as I stood in the door frame and watched her get into bed, after all these years she still had the same night routine.

" I know, that's what I say to myself every time I get low and think of caving in, that I am doing all of this for a reason and that I just what you guys to be proud of me" she said as she jumped into bed and leant over to the bed side table. "I guess I can get this out now, seeing I don't have to hide my identity" she said as she got out a photo of Klaus, me and her. I knew she had ones of our other family's members but the other still didn't know about them. I walked over to the bed and laid down on the other side next to her.

"What, you too old for your older brother to lie down next to you" I said as I looked at her giving me a funny look.

"No it's just you haven't done it since I used to get nightmares" she said as she moved closer and I wrapped my arm around her. I remember the nights when I would spend all night with her because she couldn't sleep.

"I thought you left" she asked as she laid her head on my chest.

"Nah I knew she would figure it out sooner enough, she is defiantly a smart one" I said as I looked at Katie's room, it was very her. She had black and silver wallpaper as a feature wall. It looked very teenager sometimes I forget she is only 17 in the head. We sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

"You need to leave tomorrow Katie; I have arranged a hose for you. You will be safe there" I said as I broke the silence. She didn't say anything so I knew she knew it was the right thing to do.

"You are going to kill him, but why Elijah?" she asked looking up at me. I knew she was going to ask it sooner or later.

"He killed our family Katie; I can't let him get away with it "I said as I remember the days when he stabbed our siblings. She put her head back down.

"I don't believe that. Come on Elijah he might be evil but family is everything to him , why would he kill them but not us" she asked, I didn't know what to say.

"You think they are safe, don't you" I asked, not knowing what she would say. I understood where she was coming from.

"Yes I do" she said, it was all she could say. I gently ran my hand on her shoulders comforting her.

"Don't worry about it, just leave tomorrow and I will do some digging and find out some information." I said as I thought about her. All I needed right now was to get her safe. We sat there for a while I knew it wouldn't be long until she was asleep, I was even getting tired. I was surprised when she suddenly spoke.

"Why do you always look out for me even after I ran away from you guys" she said making me question why she was. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Because you are my little sister and I love you so much that I would die for you" I said, I didn't want her to reply, I just needed to know that I loved her and never stopped loving her. We sat again in silence and soon enough she was fast asleep. I could always tell because she would have this little snore. I quietly got up hoping not to wake her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I love you Katie" I said softly as I closed her door. I walked down stairs and surprised to see the gang still sitting on the couch. Elena and Stefan were sharing a couch, while Damon as usual was getting more Alcohol and Caroline and Bonnie were sitting next to each other. I had noticed that Katherine had vanished as usual.

"You act like a father to her even though she is over 1000 years old" Damon stated as I walked down the stairs. I didn't want to argue about it and I was over his sarcastic comments.

"Like I said before our father didn't care about her, I hated seeing her banded" I said as I looked at Damon. "Just because she is a 1000 years old, you have to remember she is 17 mentally and emotionally and she deserves to be loved.

"So you care for family but not others sorry I don't believe this act" he said as he laughed a little bit, I was so over him already.

"You don't have to; I don't care about your opinion, but I love my sister she is like a daughter to me" I said as I looked at the group.

"Elena you love your brother right and your aunt Jenna, its changed since your parents died you have become closer right? " I asked Elena, I knew this was the only way to explain my feelings.

"Yeah I will do anything for them, I feel responsible for Jeremy now" she said as she looked at me in shock, I knew I caught her of guard.

"well look at the feelings you have developed for your family just after being with them for 17 years you love them that much, now imagine living with them for 100o years, no parents you have been through everything together heart break, deaths, world changing imagine how much love you would have for them, now do understand" I said as I looked at her, she just shook her head and I glanced at the other and know they understood as well.

"you really care about her" Stefan asked, I just shook my head" you have no idea" I said as I placed my drink down.

"But I am old but not dumb, I know you guys are going to dagger me" I said as I looked at them, they glanced at each other. "So get it over and done with" I said as I put my hands up, I knew it was either going to be Elena or Bonnie who was going to do it. "Just remember to protect her" I said before I knew it, Bonnie had come across the room and staked me.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I felt guilty about Staking Elijah just after he had poured his heart out to us about Katie. We shoved him down the basement but I knew it was the safest thing to do, even though Katie was an Original as well, she had changed her life and I wasn't going to ruin it.

I walked upstairs and peeked into Katie's room, she was still sleeping. I was glad she hadn't seen us stake Elijah. I looked at her, I remember the days when we used to just get drunk all the time, for some reason unlike Damon I felt more for her, I didn't know what it was but when I was with her I got butterflies like something was missing, It was different to what I felt with Elena

"Sorry" I said as I closed the door, I felt bad so I knew I had to keep my word and protect her no matter what.


	9. Big Brother

Chapter 8

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Stefan isn't the vampire sacrifice, I have other plans for her" I said as I looked at Maddox. He was my witch that had helped me get to this point of the sacrifice.

"Well who else is there" he said as he paced around the apartment. I already had my wolf and the back-up werewolf. "There is Caroline apparently she is a new vampire" he said as he stopped to think of the idea. I knew that is was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Nah she is to strong" I said as I went back to thinking. We spent ages thinking of possible solutions.

"There is a girl named Katie Brown, she lives with the brothers" he said. This made me stop and consider the possibilities.

"That could work, if she lives with them might be a good target" I said as I looked at him but he just stared at me in confusion.

"Why" he said as he continued to look in confusion. I couldn't believe he didn't get it.

"Well if she lives with the brothers they obviously care about her but with Elena in danger they will get side tracked. We can grab her and we can use Jenna if something goes wrong, you got it now" I asked as I gave him a funny face. Even though he was a powerful witch he was pretty dumb. He just nodded and smiled. I knew he knew what to do.

**Maddox P.O.V**

Today was the day I was going to kidnap Katie Brown, I hadn't seen what she looked like but I had spent all day yesterday after Klaus told me what to do, think of the most brilliant plan ever, besides she was living with the brothers and we all know that they only really protect Elena. All I had to do was get her by herself and put vervaine in her before taking her away to a secret location.

I sat in the car outside the grill; I had used a spell on someone to help me find where she was. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who walked out the door with the person I had cast the spell on. I couldn't believe it was her, I remember I met her 15 years ago but she wasn't going by the name Katie Brown, she was using the name Mel Vice. She used me, she pretended to love me but all she wanted was information, I still remember the pain I went through after she just disappeared without saying goodbye. Back then I was a new witch and I love her so much but she betrayed me and it still hurt today. I knew I was actually going to enjoy kidnapping her.

I followed her to see where she went; she drove to this house which was by itself. I wondered why she was staying here, the brothers probably thought it would be safer than there house. I quickly snuck up behind her and before she could even react I put vervaine in her and cast a spell just to make sure it made her weak. I couldn't afford for her to be actually used to vervaine and not let it affect her. I tie her up and drag her and place her in my car, I defiantly knew if she woke she still wouldn't be strong enough to escape and I kind enjoyed knowing she would be in pain.

I drove to the house Klaus told me to go, it was a lot like the other houses but it was bigger and by itself. I drag her ad tie her up in the basement below, even though I was helping a Vampire I still was a witch and I disliked Vampires so I didn't think she deserved a bed or bedroom. I sat in the top of the stairs waiting for Klaus to arrive, I had already contacted him and he said he would be here in a couple of days; he had some things to work out before he came over. At least I knew she was going to suffer while we waited for him.

**Damon P.O.V**

"Where is she" I said running towards Stefan and grabbing him, I had just been at the safe house looking for Katie but there was no sign of her.

"Who" Stefan said confused as to why I was so angry and upset. I had to admit I had no idea why I was so panicked about the whole thing.

"Katie, we have just been to the safe house and there was no sign of her" I said as I let him go, I knew it wasn't his fault that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you kidding me, shit this house to be Klaus" he said as she started to pace back and forth trying to work something out. I knew he was worried because we promised Elijah that we would protect her and it had only been a couple of days before she had vanished.

"Come on we have to go find her" Stefan said as he pick up his jacket and threw mine at me. We quickly hurried at of the house and hoped into the car hoping this was all a big misunderstanding and she was somewhere safe.

We looked everywhere but we couldn't find her, we knew it wasn't like her not to call or to check in. I knew she wasn't our sister but we cared about her, she was one of the only people that have stuck by both Stefan and I. she helped Stefan get out of his ripper days and she helped me accept who I was. We knew something had seriously gone wrong and she was in danger, we just had to try and figure out what the hell Klaus was up to.

**Klaus P.O.V**

Couple of days later I finally knew it was time to see who I was sacrificing. Maddox had called and said that he had been keeping her very weak.

"Where is she" I said as I stormed through the house, the sacrifice was close I needed to make sure everything was perfect.

"Down in the Basement" he said as I walked towards the door. "I have been keeping her weak but god she is a strong one" he said laughing at the comment. This made me happy I always enjoyed strong ones.

"Good, you know I always love a challenge" I said as I walked down the basement. As soon as I got to the bottom I could see a blonde lying in the corner facing the wall, he hands were tied up behind her back with vervaine ropes, she looked weak.

I leant down behind her. "Come on Darling wake up" I said softly while brushing the hair away from her face, I needed to see what she looked like. But as soon as I saw who it was I stumbled back in shock and surprise, I couldn't believe who it was.

"What is wrong" Maddox said from the other side of the room. It was hard to speak.

"Are you sure this is Katie Brown" I yelled getting angry, this couldn't be her.

"Yeah it is she has been living with the brothers, followed her to an empty house must be for her protection" he said confused, I just continued to glance between her and Maddox.

"NO, shit this cannot be happening " I said as I quickly rushed over to her and tried to get the vervaine ropes of her, even though it burned and hurt like hell, I didn't care I had to get them off.

"Let me do it" Maddox said as he rushed over to help me, he knew something must have been wrong. "What so important" he said as he got the last bit of ropes of, I still stared at her in shock.

"Klaus, what is going on" he said making me get out of my thoughts.

"She… her name isn't Katie Brown" I said stumbling to get my words out, I was in so much shock and I just didn't know how to react. "Her name is Annie Mikaelson and she is my little sister" I said, I started to remember the last memories I had of her, I couldn't believe it was her.

"What, I thought you have a sister was a rumour" he said as he looked up and glanced between me and her.

"No it was true, she left a while ago and I have been looking for her ever since.

"So you can dagger her, like you did with the rest of your family" he said making me shoot a deathly stare at him, I cared about Annie and I couldn't do that to her.

"NO way in hell, it's difficult to explain but I will never hurt her" I said as brushed her soft hair, she was unconscious and I felt bad for hurting her like this.

"I have to go and get Jenna, UN tie her and take her upstairs and make her comfortable and don't even think to lay a hand of her" I said as I walked up the stairs. I couldn't get over the fact that I was in the same room as her; she looked exactly the same as last time I saw her. I didn't know what I was going to do with her but I knew one thing for sure that I wasn't going to let her get hurt, I was going to protect her and make sure she didn't get in the middle of this war I had with the Salvatore's.

**Maddox P.O.V**

I waited till Klaus had gone, even though I promised I would protect her I just couldn't get over that she hurt me. I knew it was the best opportunity to torture her and hurt her like she hurt me, but first I know I have to get rid of her and take her somewhere where Klaus can't find her. I knew it would be at least a couple of days till Klaus will want to see her. So I have till then, to get my revenge on the woman that broke my heart.


End file.
